The Madhouse
by Kondoru
Summary: Haruka's house isnt as quiet as it used to be. In fact, these days, its a regular madhouse.
1. Felt tip pens

THE MADHOUSE by Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for Beating.

Part One; Felt Tip Pens

* * *

Booriiiing...

Karasu is feeling very uninspired.

Tobi, as usual, has eyes only for his Laptop. Karasu has no idea what his computer fixated comrade is up to. The girly Knights needs are very simple. Give Tobi access to a PC and he's happy forever. Karasu also has no idea why Tobi was using what he called an `Antiquated piece of junk. ` He had been implanted with his own computer, hadn't he? Karasu has a computer, they all do, but his is nothing like Tobis. He is a Warrior, rather than a Scout,

He seems to recall the little guy was constantly whining after upgrades.

Haruka is out playing with her friends. There seems to be no destabilisation today, so Karasu is taking a well earned rest.

Kosagi, the latest addition to the `Free Range Henhouse` as Yu rather cattily put it, is out walking Baron.

Karasus only entertainment at the moment is Atori.

Atori has found a red permanent marker, and is engrossed in drawing counter stripes to his tattoos.

Karasu sighs deeply. Much as this new, kinder, gentler, Atori is convenient, somehow he misses the old bastard.

Karasu wants someone to fight with.

Tobi is too busy with his hacking. Karasu offered him a practice session later in the day.

"We haven't enough Reizu for such things, Karasu" The tiny Dragon Knight tells him.

"But you can get it at the convergence point. We all can, you showed us how."

Tobi shakes his head. "Yes, for now. Reizu convergence points are prone to shifting or disappearing. Don't think we are given a stay of execution...Not yet."

"We need practice."

Tobi frowns at the screen. "Not with the hyperspin, I have a feeling anything like that attracts Shangrila. We can't just teleport to the surface and have a scrap here if we are restless." He tapped a key. "Besides, there will be real fighting any day now."

"With Noein." Karasu said firmly. He had all sorts of scores to settle with Noein.

Tobi grunted in disagreement. "Not if you want to keep your insides inside." He paused. "I think that will be Harukas fight."

Karasu nodded, "Dragon Torcs getting stronger." He said with a note of pride in his voice.

Whereas Karasu used to save Haruka from her enemies, now it was Haruka who saved Karasu from his.

Atori gets up and for a second Karasu thinks it's at the mention of the Dragon Torc, but no. He has finished scribbling.

"Look at this, Tobi." Atori thrusts his newly decorated arms under the hapless Tobis nose.

"Uhh, yes, very nice." Tobi is evidently in the middle of some difficult programming. He turns to Karasu. "Why don't you go show him?"

Atoris calm violet eyes switch to Karasu, who is doing his best to look hostile.

"Karasu. Do you want me to decorate your arms like mine?"

Karasu gives his best `let me humour the maniac` sigh, and gets up to go sit next to his nemesis.

"Have you got a blue marker?" He asks.

Atori fishes around in his toy box and comes out with a blue marker.

--------------

Tobi continues his geeking. Presently Kosagi comes in, preceded by Baron, who goes straight up to Atori and gives him a big facewash. (Probably the first he has had in years.)

"Progress?" She asks Tobi.

"Uhhuh" he grunts.

Kosagi evidently is not going to get a reaction there. She casts her eyes over Karasu and Atori.

"What `have` you done to your arms?"


	2. Conversations

THE MADHOUSE By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for Betaing.

Part Two; Conversations

* * *

The Ex spare room in the Kaminogi residence is getting a tad busy.

Centrepiece is Tobi, eyes agleam with the fanaticism that only a Quantum computer expert can achieve. He sits banging away frantically at a borrowed laptop, his reizu sensors circling his head.

Several other computers sit entangled in wires, including Uchidas precious quantum machine.

One of the few of its kind in existence.

But she knows its in safe hands with Tobi.

Perhaps he will upgrade it for her.

Karasu is sleeping in the corner, hand on puss.

Kosagi has gotten bored with the goings on, she has discovered Asukas locked bookshelves, and is now perusing a tome with some very interesting prints in, occasionally eyeing up Karasu speculatively.

Atori is absent, presumably on some harmless escapade with the kids. Atori is rather docile these days.

Downstairs Asuka sits at her computer, (miraculously not commandeered for Tobis mainframe.)

She is idly wondering what her new lodgers are up to.

So far she has seen little ornithological work done. The little brown guy seems to have eyes only for his laptop, and his slightly spaced out friend spends his time in playing with Haruka and her friends, who treat him like the latest fad in toys. (Why? Her daughter and gang are at the age in which they want as little adult interference as possible.)

Asuka gets up; she is going to pay her new guests a visit.

* * *

There is a knock on the door.

The classic porn disappears under Kosagis habit, she vanishes herself.

Karasu goes on sleeping.

"Come in," calls Tobi, eyes not leaving the screen.

Asuka opens the door, with one shoulder; she is bringing a big tray of snacks.

"You're so busy."

"Yup." He smiles at the screen. "My new system is working well."

"System for what?" Asukas eyes drift over the too neat stack of bird books (lent by a friend of Miss Yukies,) and Karasu.

But she sees nothing amiss. Puss is yawning.

"This is a new experimental system for monitoring birds." Tobi tells her. (Miss Yukies has briefed him well) "you see, our birds have all sensors in their bird bands, this system picks up on that and we can track them in real-time, without the effort of going and watching them." He smiles at the outer defences of the reizu computer he has managed to hack into. "Neat eh?"

"Its amazing," Asuka stares at Tobis orbiting sensors. "You have a 3D readout."

"Yes, I designed it myself."

Asuka cannot quite connect Tobis fancy devices with the idea of an impoverished NGO. "Who funded this? I've not seen anything like it."

"We have certain...governments interested. "Tobi paused, "personally I think they want me to develop this for military use."

Asuka looked sad. "Aren't you?" She puts the tray on a miraculously clear table. Stepping over Karasus feet in order to get to it.

"No." said Tobi shortly.

"Not at all?"

Tobi shook his head; "I was brought up on the streets. I early learnt that to get my way in life I had to have...somewhat flexible values."

"But surely you..." Asuka didn't like this.

"If I didn't develop this system, someone else would. I get paid handsomely for this; I'm doing good work, why should I worry as to what use someone else may put it?" He tapped a key, giving another view of the file he has perusing. "If we all thought that way, we would all live still in trees."

"I suppose your right." She sighed. "I thought a person like you would be more idealistic."

"I have to take the world as I find it, I don't make it." Tobi told her bluntly.

Asuka sat down on the chair Kosagi had vacated.

"So Tobi, if you were a street kid, where did you get the education for all this?"

Tobi cursed himself inwardly, why had he led her on?

"Oh, I was pretty smart to begin with. And there are ways and means of getting education, not particularly pleasant ones though."

Let her imagination feed on that. Heaven knows, there were enough lurid pics in the books Kosagi had found.

But it was nothing close to the horrors of his reality.

"No. That's terrible. Can't you do anything about it?" Asuka was sad; "you have enough clout to take legal action now, don't you?"

"Some prominent ladies are too powerful to do much about." Tobi told her. "I had a warm bed, sometimes even to myself. Plenty of food, and a lot of interesting things to occupy my time." He said. "I've slept on the streets, scavenged in dustbins, and begging is a very dull way to earn a crust."

"That's sad." Asuka said with genuine sympathy. "How old are you, Tobi?" She asked.

Karasu was by now awake but doing a good job of appearing asleep.

Tobi for once didn't know what to say. He knew he was in his early twenties, but the Quantum Alteration Process had stopped his biological clock, so he was still the same age he had been when he entered the stasis chamber, about ten. "Twenty-two."

"You're pretty small."

Tobi smiled, "both my parents were small, and I didn't get much food when I needed it. It's not terrible to be small, but you do end up crawling though spaces other people are too big to get into."

"And Atori?"

"Atori has `problems`" Tobi said. "He was detailed to help me, but really that means I'm his unwaged keeper."

"He's a great friend with the kids."

"Yes, they help me do my work by keeping Atori amused. Atoris no trouble." Tobi sighed. " He came from a similar background to me. I'm just happy that I can give him a better life."

"Isn't he a problem?"

"No. And don't get onto me about how looking after Atori should be someone else's responsibility. If it wasn't for me helping him though his bad times, Atori would still be locked away."

"But he isn't any relative of yours." Asuka continued.

"Atori is my brother!" Snapped Tobi in a sudden and uncharacteristic fit of annoyance.

Asuka didn't pursue the matter further.

It was lucky at that minute the front door was unlocked.

"Looks like everyone's home" said Asuka, she went downstairs.

Kosagi dropped though the ceiling. "Finished satisfying her curiosity?"

"I hope. "Tobi didn't like being grilled.

"Yes, if these books are anything to go by, she's got a very bent mind."

"She's a scholar of such things. Those books are probably several centuries old."

"I don't think she should be looking at `some` of this material."

Tobi shook his head. "Where does that leave you?"

"Pretty damn bored out of my skull."

"I know you come from a monastery, Kosagi...But," Tobi frowned at the screen, the Reizu computer wasn't doing as he had hoped. "I hope your not going to assault me in my sleep...Or Atori for that matter."

"Or Me." Karasu had given up on being invisible. Tobi didn't know how his angsty comrade did it. He knew Asuka had `seen` Karasu, she had stepped around him, but she had taken no other notice of the black robed man.

"Relax, I like my men to reach puberty before I screw them."

"And I like my women to be mature enough to not dye their hair pink!" Retorted Tobi, who was sick of Henhouse jibes.

"Runt!"

"Chibi!"

"Guys..." chided Karasu.

He was interrupted by the sound of several excitable feet charging up the stairs.

"Come on Atori." Called Miho.

"Were back!" Announced Haruka.

Kosagi hid her porn again. "I see the Lacryman Liberation Army has arrived."

The assorted children (one of them rather tall) and Baron flooded in. stepping over and around Tobis layout. The tray of snacks mysteriously vanished.

"Well, how are you doing with those nuisances, Atori," asked Karasu.

Kosagi managed to suppress a grin.

"The kids? Oh, they are no trouble at all." Atori smiled happily. "We went for a walk up the mountain."

"When we were not climbing trees," said Yu.

"And playing hide and seek." Added Isami.

"I'm so glad you are happy." Tobi had to smile. "You were right, this world is so much better than Lacryma."

"There?" Replied Atori, a pained look on his face. "I hated every minute in that hole. I'm not going back there. Don't talk to me about that place." He sat down opposite Kosagis chair.

Miho plumped down next to him. "We won't send you away Atori. You're great fun to be with."

Karasu shook his head in bewilderment. "It's so nice to see Atori happy for once. It means he's not constantly trying to pick a fight."

Tobi nodded. "Lets not talk about Lacryma." He said. "We have left the nightmare behind. We are going to die in the light of the sun, all four of us."

"I get sunburn." Kosagi said, somewhat bathetically.


	3. Atori

THE MADHOUSE By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for Betaing.

Part Three; Atori

* * *

Asuka was in the kitchen, trying to fathom the mess Haruka had made in her efforts to get the last meal. Someone stepped though the door. It was Atori. He was bearing a tray of dirty cups.

"Thank you, Atori." Asuka said, though in what context was not clear.

"Do you want me to help you?" Atori knew he had to try to help people now. That way they would like him.

"Yes, we will get the washing up done." Asuka suggested.

Atori wasn't sure what to say to that. Or do, for that matter. (In Lacryma things got licked clean.) Seeing her guest's confusion Asuka said. "I'll wash and you dry." She handed Atori a reasonably clean tea towel.

Atori could not see why the dinner things needed drying, as they would dry naturally if left out in the air. But he dared not argue.

Asuka made a bit of small talk while they worked, ending with. "What do you remember before?"

Atori frowned. "I don't know what you mean." He said plaintively.

"I mean before you came here."

Atori stroked his quiff thoughtfully. "I don't remember much," he whimpered, "I don't want to remember!"

"I won't ask any further" Asuka felt guilty. Tobi had told her that not only was Atoris mind somewhat problematic, that both of them came from bad backgrounds. A lot of towels seemed to need washing of late. Asuka knew Atori had incontinence issues. Haruka had made a joke. `Atoris an Intercontinental, -he's wet the bed all over the world. ` (What she did not know was that the Dragon Knights sat on towels when in the bath, to prevent their umbilicals from damaging the enamel...Nor was she aware of just how large the Dragon Knight population in her house was getting...)

Atori looked at his host. "I was in a dark place. No windows. I couldn't go out." Atori looked at his feet. "People hurt me."

This seemed to tally with Tobis account. "I'm so sorry, but you are all right here, aren't you?"

Atori smiled, it was as if the sun came up. "Yes! Its great here, I have people to play with, and I can go for walks in the woods and by the sea. I like the sea." He looked out the window. "No one hurts me here."

"That's good that things are so much better here." Asuka agreed. "And you have your friend Tobi."

"Tobi is nice." Atori said with emphasis. "He was with me in the dark place. He didn't hurt me. So one day I said Tobi, we must escape, leave this screwed up place. "Atori sniffed disdainfully. "But Tobi was afraid, he said we mustn't." Atori shrugged, "so I told him that he was clever enough to escape, and if he needed strength, then I was there for him."

"Ah."

"So then Tobi felt braver; he unlocked all the gates, Now we are here." Atori paused; "I'm not quite sure how we got here. Tobi has important work to do. I help him."

"You do a very good job;" she patted Atori on the shoulder "the kids are so pleased to have you to play with."

"I like having someone to play with. Tobi is always mucking round with his computer." It was plain that Atori did not regard computers very highly. "Haruka and her friends take me for walks."

Asuka smiled. It didn't take much to keep Atori happy.

But then, it was evident that he had had little chance in life for walks in the sun.

"It's a very nice town, there's also the woods on the mountain to explore, and lots of seaside." He paused; "there wasn't a sea where I came from."

"You can stay here as long as you wish. It's a big house for just Haruka and me." Asuka offered.

"That's very kind of you," Atori said after a bit of thought. "It's up to Tobi to decide."

"And Tobi always wants best for you. He told me that."

Atori was silent for a minute; he had known his comrade to care for him "Tobis very kind to me. Even when I'm mad he's kind."

"That's very good. Mad people often lose their friends. For Tobi to stick with you like that." Asuka said "He must be a true friend. Why do you have bird names?" She added as an afterthought.

Atori shook his head. "I don't know. It's what people call me. I may have had a different name in the past but I don't know it now. "

"And why is Tobi named for a bird too?"

"You'll have to ask him." Atori added.


	4. Flown the Coop

THE MADHOUSE By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for Betaing.

Part Four; Flown the Coop

* * *

Next day, Miss Yukie came round to see how her strange friends were doing.

Tobi, inevitably was sat in front of his laptop, now connected to several new PCs he had managed to scrounge. Atori was no where to be seen.

Miss Yukie put down two bulging carriers of groceries. "Fitting in nicely?" She asked.

"Yes, we are all stabilising well...For now." Tobi nodded. "Atoris having the time of his life." He laughs, "and Karasus getting mellow. Do you know what they did yesterday?"

Miss Yukie shook her head. "Broke the laws of physics?"

Tobi sniggered. "As I told you, our very existence here is a violation of lots of things...No, Atori was drawing on his layze tattoos, "Tobi held out his spiralled arms "and Karasu let him do the same to him."

Miss Yukie had to laugh. "Then you got them to wash it off before bed."

"No, they are still coloured."

"So just what are you doing with this array?" Miss Yukie gestured at the new PCS.

"I'm trying to hack into the Reizu simulator."

"Hack? You said it's a Quantum computer. Totally secure due to its massive processing power."

"Well, not quite in that sense." Tobi gave a wry smile. "I have a `certain` understanding with the machine. All I have to do is persuade it that I'm still working for the benefit of Lacryma."

"It's intelligent?"

Tobi shook his head. "No, not in the human sense. The Reizu Simulator is a machine devised to act as a passive observer." Tobi frowned. "You know what I mean don't you?"

"Something to do with the theory that Reality needs to be seen?" Asked Miss Yukie, who had been brushing up on her quantum physics of late.

"Yes." Tobi paused. "I often wonder what would have happened if it had been made self-aware...Perhaps Lacryma would be a nicer place to live in."

"Haruka said Lacrymas a dreadful place."

"I don't know." Tobi shook his head. "I've always had dreadful places to live in." he rubbed his face in exasperation at yet another block. "All I know is that when I survived becoming a Dragon Knight, I was given the power to make a change for the better." He was sad.

"Your doing well helping Haruka, and all of us. You didn't have to risk your neck in escaping from Lacryma." Miss Yukie reassured him.

Tobi sighed. "No, from being a small boy who was perpetually downtrodden, I became a small sexually undeveloped adult with a massive implanted computer and a wide array of superpowers...Who is perpetually downtrodden."

"Nothing has changed." Miss Yukie said.

"No, everything has changed, I'm left thinking, `why do people abuse me so? I'm much stronger than they are! ` Even Atori used to hit me." Tobi paused. "I quite like this new Atori."

"That's very sad."

"Just because you are powerful doesn't mean you can make things different. The will of the Universe is far stronger than you."

"I will admit I've never given it much thought." Miss Yukie told him.

"I did back my luck though."

"That was when you escaped to here?" Miss Yukie guessed.

Tobi nodded. "It was Atoris idea. He had endured yet another session on the operating table. Try to make some functionality of his wreck of a brain."

"Poor Atori."

"Atori had got the idea that the Dragon Torc was the cause of his and Lacrymas woes." Tobi paused. "Cause, then we didn't realise that not only did the Dragon Torc have free will, it was becoming powerful of its own accord." Tobi gave a barking laugh. "And we also didn't realise that Karasu was working his own agenda."

"Protecting Haruka." Added Miss Yukie.

"Yes, because he lost `his` Haruka." Tobi shook his head. "I can't tell you anything about that. You would have to speak to Karasu...Who's not the communicative type, I'm afraid."

"No, he isn't." Miss Yukie had tried to start a conversation with Harukas mysterious saviour several times. Karasu was not co operative.

"Atori was planning to run away permanently to this Reality. I warned him of the dangers of pipeline disconnection. (And the hell we endured because of that the first few days) But I ended up tagging along."

"Were you willing?" Miss Yukie was thoughtful.

"I didn't let Atori bully me into it." Tobi sighed. "But I would have been very lonely without him. Having friends is one of the few things that made life bearable in Lacryma. Anyway, Atori couldn't escape without my help."

"Oh?"

"He needed me to operate the Observer's computer in order to jump." Tobi laughed. "I wasn't going to stick around and face the music after that!"

"Big trouble."

Tobi nodded "Big trouble involving neural pain inducers trouble."

"He also persuaded Isuka to come along." Tobi sighed. "All poor Isuka wanted was a better place to live. Still, thanks to Karasu, he's now gone to a place where there is no cold or hunger or pain."

"Karasu killed him?"

"Yes. I was unconscious at the time. Karasu hasn't told me anything..." Tobi paused. "Atori must have told Isuka to attack Haruka...That is why Karasu went off the rails."

"Harukas safe with him." Prompted Miss Yukie.

Tobi nodded, "Harukas safe as anything with Karasu. But he may not be safe with her." Tobi went back to his endless work. "I have a feeling Karasus going to get his heart broken bigtime one of these days."


	5. Kosagi

THE MADHOUSE By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for Betaing.

Part Five; Kosagi

* * *

Karasu wasn't taking any notice of Kosagi.

Kosagi was taking too much notice of Karasu...

"Stop following me!" Snarled Karasu.

"I'm keeping my promise." Kosagi replied grimly.

Karasu spun round angrily, "I'm feeling very stable! Now scram before I punch you all the way back to Lacryma!"

Kosagi put her hands on her hips, "Oh, quite the bad guy, aren't you?"

"You're always snooping round after me. Just what are you after Kosagi?"

Kosagi looked innocent" ...Well..."

"I know what you were after."

"I was wondering what you were doing with Haruka, that's all." She gave a nasty smile "it must be quite the thing to be a little girl's toy."

Karasu teleported directly in from of her. "Smile when you say that!"

Kosagi wasn't finished yet. "Tell me, is she as good as `your` Haruka?"

Karasu gave an outraged bellow, and threw a punch at the nuisance.

Kosagi dodged. She kicked Karasu in his heavily armoured crotch.

Karasu delivered a series of hammer blows, some of which found their target.

Kosagi ended up on the ground, hooking Karasus legs from under him.

They wrestled and punched for a few minutes, cursing away, but both rather glad of a good punchup to clear the air.

Into the glade trooped Haruka and her gang.

"What are you two fighting for?" Haruka stepped forwards, a dreadful light in her eyes.

The Two Dragon Knights looked up to find themselves surrounded.

"Um, we were making out." Kosagi said, only to have Karasu sock her one.

"You stop that." Atori dragged Karasu off of Kosagi. "Don't you know its bad to hit girls?"

Kosagi jumped up and kicked him in the belly, only to find herself wrestled to the ground by Yu and Ai.

"Come on, I want explanations." Haruka folded her arms. "Kosagi is our ally now."

Karasu shook his head sadly. "She was trying to get me to..." He couldn't say further.

"Well, Kosagi?" Haruka turned her gaze to the prone Kosagi, who was now being sat on by Isami. "Come out with it."

Kosagi wasn't going to answer.

It was Harukas turn to shake her head. "Tobi told me about you."

"Why, the little snitch!" Kosagi tried to get up, only to have Miho add her weight.

"He said you were in love with Karasu."

From the innocent faces looking at her Kosagi knew this was no big revelation.

Kosagi turned to Karasu, "I do love you! I gave up my pipeline and my life to be with you! I said I would be there when you die!"

"Such a romantic," Atori said with a theatrical sigh.

"Shut up you meathead!" Kosagi jumped up, scattering Isami and Miho, and stalked off in a huff.

Haruka sniffed disdainfully, "Karasu; you'd better kill her. If she's not on our side, she's going to endanger us all."

Karasu grabbed the retreating Kosagi with his tentacles and put a layze blade to her throat.

"Like this?" He offered.

"You wouldn't!" Kosagis eyes were wide.

Harukas face was hard.

Kosagi surveyed the other children; no one spoke up for her.

"Can I have my share of her Reizu?" Asked Atori hopefully.

"Don't kill me Karasu, I'll fight on your side." They were joking...Weren't they?

"We need her strength." Karasu offered. It was obvious that he wasn't very keen on taking Kosagis life.

"Oh, ok." Sighed Haruka. "But she's getting no food, and she's barred from the house, until the morning at least."

* * *

Kosagi spent the night in the tree in the front garden.

Not that the female Knight minded much, she had loved climbing trees as a child, and there were precious little perches in Lacryma.

Dawn came; the birds woke the sleeping Kosagi. (She needed more sleep these days. And food.)

Kosagis empty belly rumbled. Brilliant, having to fast in the midst of the fleshpots of Hakodate!

And the Kaminogi household was having bacon for brekfast...She could smell it.

Kosagi almost fell off her perch in frustration.

Karasu appeared on the roof.

He was eating a bacon sandwedge, damn him to the pits of Lacryma.

(And to the mountains of Shangrila, come to think of it.)

Kosagi was going mad. She nearly teleported over to her nemesis, grab the sandwedge off him.

But she decided to wait, She knew that after brekfast Haruka would go off to play with her friends, and Atori and Karasu would follow.

So Kosagi bided her time.

As soon as she saw all go off, she paid Tobi a visit. Tobi was always a good target. He was such a sissy.

If she hadn't seen his bits in medicals and in the bath. (Eminently suitable-for-Tobi bits, weedy, useless and just plain kickable.) She would have been sure Tobi was a girl.

Tobi, as usual, was busy with his computer.

"You're not out of disgrace yet." He told her bluntly. "Get lost."

"You're not Kuina to order me around." Kosagi scanned the room. She could see empty plates and mugs, but no food had been left for her. Damn.

But she had already been Fridge Bothering...

"At least Kuina was trying to date me...Not that Id be interested in such a heap of cybernetic junk as him," she tucked her habit around her priggishly, "I need a `real` man!"

"Yes, maybe..." Tobi gave a nasty leer. Tobi, in between his computer lusting, had considered some very interesting things to do with Kosagi...not seriously though, Tobi knew he could get a bigger kick out of the implanted hardware. Tobi could be such a hedonist at times, best of all, none of it involved pesky other parties.

He rather suspected that Kosagi, in spite of her aggressive lusts, would be shocked by his self-love.

"Keep your prepubescent sexual fantasies to yourself!" Kosagi had had many interesting sexual fantasies in her time. None involving anyone with purple hair.

Tobi was angry; "I'll have you know..." he sputtered.

"Yes, in your dreams! Face it Tobi, you can't cut the mustard."

"Give me a chance and I'll prove it!" The laptop was temporarily forgotten.

"Yes, its great that Atoris so brain damaged these days," Kosagi continued her tormenting, "means you can go on top."

"There's nothing between Atori, and me" Tobi was heartily sick of that jab.

"Is that why you sleep in his bed?"

"Atori needs someone in the night."

"Yes, to piss upon." Kosagi sneered, "and the times he's hit you. Face it, Tobi, you're in a Master/Slave relationship."

"Atori isn't well! He cares about me, never hitting hard!" Tobi snarled. "Id like to see `you` control Atori when he has one of his times!"

Kosagi shook her head. Wasn't the little geek doing his nut? "Atoris no good to me, not after the docs messed him up." She paused, "but he's got implants like the regular Soldiers have, but quantumised."

It was funny how Atori always got the pick of the very limited quantumised medications. Very often the others had to do without.

"Do you think you could remove them?"

Tobis eyes went wide at the very thought. "No! I could not and would not! Don't you dare hit on Atori, not while he's sick!" Tobi was angry, "if I catch you pestering him," he waved a layze blade threateningly at Kosagis face, "I'll personally knock your teeth so far down your throat...Well, you know what they say about the inhabitants of the Island of Women?"(1)

Kosagi did not get this reference but came to some conclusions all of her own. "I'll lay off that jerk...If Miho does."

Tobi sputtered incoherently. He tried to concentrate upon his work.

Kosagi, of course was not done yet. "Ok, which of Haruka friends is your date... though I know they are all older than you."

"Kosagi, stop being a pest." Tobi tried to ignore the irritating woman.

"Or have you tried them all out?"

Tobi rounded on her. "Nope, too busy surfing...Kosagi, continue like this and I'll call Karasu back."

Kosagi thrust out her hips triumphantly. "Just the man I want, a `real` man."

"You may love Karasu, but he's not interested in you." Tobi chided, getting very near to serious action. It had always been her, Tobi noted; who had caused trouble in the Henhouse. Atori only wanted to scrap Karasu, Karasu as a rule, (aside from an occasional fistfight with Fukuro) was only interested in hitting Atori; Isuka kept out of everyone's way.

Kosagi seemed to want to quarrel with everyone and anyone. It was in her nature.

No wonder she was always the first to scout a Shangrilan attack.

"He's the only real male in this house." Grumbled Kosagi.

"Who's been in the fridge?" Haruka came in.

Kosagis guilt was written all over her face.

Haruka focused on her unwanted guest "Right, out." Ordered Haruka. "I want you out of the way until morning. I was going to let you back inside but you haven't learnt your lesson yet, have you?"

Kosagi got up and strutted out onto the landing, Haruka following.

Kosagi turned around and sniffed disdainfully. "What has a whelp like you got to do with bossing me around?"

"And no stealing from the fridge, "

"I was hungry."

"There's plenty of edible stuff in dustbins;" Tobi called from inside his room. "Being a scavenger really changes your outlook on life. Makes you a bit more humble."

"You have no right to order me around." Kosagi turned her back on Haruka contemptuously.

Haruka grabbed Kosagis habit and spun her around. "Want me to activate the Dragon Torc, buster?"

Kosagis eyes went wide. "You..."

"Just a concentration of Reizu, eh?" Growled Haruka, secretly enjoying her new power. "Want me to do to you as I'm going to do to Noein."

Kosagi was scared and delighted, "you are going to kill him!"

Haruka nodded, "Yup, I never got to be friends with Fukuro, but I'm going to take revenge, for him, for you, Karasu, all of us. Noein is going to end up a smear on the wall."

Kosagi grasped Harukas hand in her iron grip, "Let me fight by your side!" Her eyes were gleaming.

Haruka had to smile, Kosagi loved a battle. "Ok, I forgive you...If the others forgive you too."

She pulled Kosagi into Tobis room. "Kosagi says she's sorry for being a pest."

"Its true," Kosagi admitted, "I'm sorry I was rude."

Tobi grunted. "I'm not going to forgive you unless Haruka and Karasu do."

Haruka shook her head at Kosagi, "best stay out until he gets back," she said, "and no more stealing food. My Mums never too interested in the fridge and I do the shopping, but I'm having enough trouble catering for Karasu. "

"I do need to eat these days." Kosagi said plaintively.

"When Miss Yukie visits I'll have a word with her about introducing you to my mother...And extra groceries."

"I'm not wearing silly clothes like Tobi and Atori."

"I wasnt going to make you...Be a ghost like Karasu." Haruka told her.

Kosagi shook her head. "I'm dead anyway."

* * *

(1) What they Say About the Inhabitants of the Island of Women.

Um, you can look it up. This is the Ainu version of the legend, really, not the Japanese.

There is a tiny island a long way off the coast of Japan, which was traditionally ruled by the women, as the men were away fishing most of the time. (I can't recall the name, I'll look it up when less busy.) Which perhaps is the origin of the legend.

But I don't think that the women...


	6. Seen a Ghost

THE MADHOUSE By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for Betaing.

Part Six; Seen a Ghost.

* * *

Kosagi had been introduced to Asuka.

Uchida and Kooriyama visited every so often. "We met Haruka up on the mountain," they told a somewhat perplexed Asuka. "She was telling us about her father." Kooriyama started.

"I'm a Quantum Physicist myself," Uchida continued, "met Dr Mayuzumi several times, I'm in great admiration of his work. It was a surprise to meet up with his daughter."

"We are staying in town." Kooriyama continued, "Haruka has offered to show us the sights. And she's told us about your new houseguests."

Uchida smiled, "were we surprised to hear about them. I was good friends with your bird watchers at Uni."

"Small world, eh?" Asuka said.

"Yes, and one of their friends came along with us."

Kosagi stepped from behind Kooriyama. "I haven't seen those two rogues in ages!"

"Tobis upstairs on his laptop." Asuka told them, "I don't think he's seen a bird all the time he's been here."

Uchida laughed, "that's just like Tobi, isn't it?" She turned to Kosagi.

Kosagi smiled, "we call him the virtual birdwatcher. He's never seen a real one." She called up the stairs. "Tobi, you purple haired bastard! I know you're in there!"

Tobi appeared on the landing. "I knew it would be you and your big mouth. Kosagi; what brings you to Small Town Japan?"

"Tagging along with my old gang."

"Tobis got this hi tech holographic display. "Asuka told Uchida and Kooriyama "he tracks the birds with it."

Uchida nodded. "Tobis really at the cutting edge of ornithology...And computing. I lent him my Quantum machine."

"So that's the strange whirring thing in the corner?" Asuka had wondered what it was.

"Yes. It can track millions of birds in real-time and use old data to make predictions of their future movements." Tobi told them proudly.

"Atoris with you?" Kosagi asked Tobi.

"Not quite. Haruka and her gang have taken him in hand. " Tobi smiled, then gave a glance upstairs as if he was itching to get back to his computer. "He's very happy, and out of my hair."

"That's good. Atori has always been a problem."

"Oh, Atoris no trouble at all." Asuka reassured her new guest.

So Kosagi was fitted into the Kaminogi household. She had her share of food, and a futon in the fourth bedroom. (It was deemed tactless to have her sleep in with Karasu. Also risky.)

* * *

It was Kosagis new duty to walk Baron. She had very little else to do. Besides check on instability once in a while. Atori spent his time in roaming round with Harukas gang, and Tobi was glued to his computer.

Karasu spent his days sat upon the roof.

Kosagi could never understand her tormented hero.

These trips out on her own gave the Knight time to think.

She didn't really know why she had thrown her lot in with Karasus renegade faction.

It had seemed a good idea at the time...

True, she had been rather annoyed at Kuinas soppiness (and that was really the only way to describe him, something gooey and wet) but not so much as to want to turn traitor.

Were they traitors? As far as Kosagi could see, she was still loyal to Lacryma.

True, if she interfered sufficiently in this Reality, Lacryma would never come to pass.

It was a sobering thought. Kosagi was fond of Lacryma in the way she was fond of old clothes, (not that Kosagi owned any clothing, aside from her layze...Which was hardly clothing.) comfortable, pleasantly shabby, worthwhile...But she had to change.

Lacryma had given the female Knight a reason to exist in the horrible Chaos of her life. The Joain project had given her an identity, status, power to make a difference, family...No end of things worth having.

Never mind it had taken away the frivolous pleasures of life, she was now vowed to celibacy, there was no chance of her getting married and having children, and in spite of Kuinas urgings, she had to fight.

And there was Karasu...

Karasu was everything Kosagi admired in a man, he did not shirk from a fight, (even that scary time they thought they had lost him) he was strong, and he was clever.

Lacryma had not rotted his soul.

Why would he not take any notice of her, then? Kosagi had fought many destructors single-handedly.

Baron liked Kosagis walks.

Asuka always took him the same boring route. Baron was not as young as he once was; he had walked the route a thousand times before, and needed new sights and scents to stimulate his jaded mind.

You could tell those routes by the way Baron dragged his feet.

But show him a new path and he was happily skipping along, sniffing away.

Kosagi smiled. Perhaps that was why she had run away. To feel young again.

They walked back to Harukas house.

The man who lived on the corner was cutting his hedge.

"Good morning," said Kosagi.

"Morning," he replied. He paused, looking at Baron. "That's Baron, Hi boy." He put down his clippers and fussed the dog.

"I'm staying at the Kaminogis."

"Yes, she and her daughter have had it pretty quiet. The house has been mostly empty, ever since old Mrs Kaminogi died a few years back." He nodded. "It's a very nice house."

"It is indeed. I've just come to stay a bit; I'm from Tokyo." She lied. "I like it here. It's quiet."

The old man nodded again. "Never been to Tokyo." He said. "I've seen it on the telly, don't want to. " "Haruka is much better off with a nice house to live in."

"She was born in Tokyo."

"She may go back there, but I expect she will return." The man told Kosagi. "After all, the house will be hers one day." He paused. "Her great grandfather built it in the twenties."

"If I was her, I'd stay." Agreed Kosagi.

* * *

The next day was computer hunting day.

"I need more computing power;" Tobi gestured at his hardwired array.

"The eternal cry of the geek," grumbled Kosagi, who was a woman of action. She was rather bored.

"You don't understand how important this is."

"Yes I do. Keeps little purple haired Knights amused." Kosagi told him snippily. She didn't fully understand what Tobi was up to, and indeed was rather suspicious. Tobi, small and insignificant as he was, had taken command of her reconfigured team. Kosagi wondered what Karasu was up to.

Also why he had let Tobi become Boss Cock.

How Fukuro would have laughed.

But Tobi was busy, he wanted more machines, Atori and the children went to Isamis place. His brother had sourced several viable machines.

Karasu went down the hotel where Uchida and Kooriyama were staying.

Kosagi had offered to go to Miss Yukies flat to pick up a bag of bits.

Miss Yukie had been introduced to the Knight the day after Uchida had visited. "So she's on your side now?" Miss Yukie had asked somewhat doubtfully.

Haruka nodded. "Seems so. Karasu and Tobi trust her. She's given up her pipeline to join us."

Both were silent. They knew full well what that meant.

* * *

Kosagi knocked on Miss Yukies flat door.

It was opened by an elderly woman. She looked suspiciously at Kosagi in all her pink and blackness. "Who are you?"

"Oh, mum, its Kosagi. " Came Miss Yukies voice from inside the kitchen.

"Kosagi? "

"Friend from Uni days." Miss Yukie told her mother.

"She must stop for a cup of tea then." Her mother told them.

"Id be glad to." Kosagi said, though rather in trepidation as to awkward questions.

But she had answers to these. (`Hey, at least I remembered to dye my eyebrows. `)

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Kosagi offered with just a hint of her usual malice.

"Well, there's been a lot of sighting of black robed ghosts in this town of late." Miss Yukies mother told her. "You seem solid enough."

"Yes," Miss Yukie nodded; "some of my pupils went ghost hunting up the Foreigners cemetery a couple of week's back." She paused. "I think they saw something."

Her mother sniffed. "Ghosts in a cemetery...How very third rate horror paperback."

Kosagi had to giggle.

Miss Yukie shook her head. "Knowing some of my pupils the ghosts would be scared well away."

Kosagi stuck out her foot. "I'm no ghost, you can see I have feet."(1)

"But you wear that black coat." Pointed out Miss Yukies mother, "a lot of reports describe these ghosts as wearing long black robes of some form."

"Ah. "Said Kosagi knowingly. "This is Layze." She plucked at her habit.

Miss Yukies mother reached out and touched Kosagis layze. "It feels sort of plastic, but not anything I know."

"It's a new nanomaterial we are developing at Tokyo Uni." Kosagi told her. "A lot of my friends are testing it out. It's only available in black. So far, and even in the snow it tends to blend in. No wonder you have been seeing ghosts!"

"I'm sure there was a natural explanation." Miss Yukie said.

"No, this will be the next big fabric fashion, it never needs a clean, and it's comfy in all temperatures. I wear it in the summer to keep the sun from my skin."

Miss Yukies mother nodded. "I thought you were dressed oddly for the summer."

"I'm certainly not hot. No," she turned to Miss Yukie, "I told you about my friend, didn't I? "

Miss Yukie shook her head. "Several of them. Your Uni friends are always up to a lot of tricks."

"He was in the Kogaese Mountains in January, got caught out in a blizzard."

"You never told me about `that` friend."

"Ah, I will then. It's a good demonstration of layze. All the better for being unplanned." She sipped her tea. "My friend was in the Kogases Mountains; car broke down, so he decided to walk out."

"Not a good idea in the winter." Miss Yukies mother said. "Winters here are very cold. I've heard the mountains in Honshu (2) are just as bad."

Kosagi nodded. "Idiot was wearing jeans and a T-shirt."

Miss Yukie drew in a breath, her mother looked disapproving.

"But he had his layze with him, so he put that on over it. Of course he was snowed in in a big blizzard. " She shook her head, "was stuck in a rock overhang for two days. However, because his layze kept him warm, he didn't suffer worse than a well deserved two days fast. When the blizzard ended he managed to find his way back to the car."

"He was lucky." Said Miss Yukie.

"He had layze." Kosagi nodded, "nothing else could have saved him. The mountain rescue couldn't' understand how he survived. I'm sure they will be first to buy when this stuff comes on the market next year." She laughed. "As you can see, I'm inseparable from my duds! I don't care if it's not in fashion." Kosagi gave a dark smile. "Once you have layze it becomes very fashionable."

* * *

Kosagi took off her rucksack.

"Got it?"

"Yup, I have another PC, Miss Yukie says she is close to sourcing two more."

Tobi nodded in satisfaction. He tossed his canned drink from one brown hand to the other, and took a pull. The Dragon Knights drunk a lot of pop of varying types, mostly the more sugary/caffeine laden stuff.

Haruka left off petting Kuroki. "Getting on well in the Reality, Kosagi?" She knew the others were very grateful to have a nice place to stay. So far Kosagi had said nothing.

"Yes, I'm very happy here."

"The man on the corner asked after you. " Atori said. "He says he sees you walking Baron every day."

Kosagi nodded. "He asked me if I was a ghost."

"Oh?"

"So I told him yes."

Tobi nose-colaed his laptop.

Atori laughed.

Eventually Haruka recovered enough to say "and what did he say to that?"

Kosagi gave a grim smile. "Not a lot after I shook his hand."

* * *

(1) Japanese ghosts are supposed to not have feet. This isn't folklore but due to an artistic convention of a famous printmaker, who drew his ghosts without feet. Many Japanese ghosts do have feet!

(2) Honshu, the main island of Japan, in case you didn't know its name.


	7. Quantum Leap

THE MADHOUSE By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for Betaing.

Part Seven; Quantum Leap.

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same as all the others.

Tobi needed yet more processing power.

His underlings went PC hunting.

The Quantum Computer Expert opened one of his never-ending cans of pop. He needed a sugar boost.

Kosagi came stomping up the stairs. She was bearing a bag of snacks and computer bits.

Tobi left his laptop to pounce gleefully on the latter.

"Say `thank you`." Chided Kosagi.

"Oh, I'm very grateful, you know it." Tobi told his comrade. He took a long pull of his drink. "Getting on well in this Reality?"

Kosagi nodded. "Yes. I spoke to the man on the corner house."

"The one who's always pottering about his garden?" Tobi asked. "Got a lawn neater than my hair?"

"Yes. That's him." Kosagi picked up a can of pop and ripped it open with most unnecessary violence. "He's out enjoying the sun. As is Karasu and Atori." She sighed, "and you're stuck in here."

Tobi shook his head. "I've a lot of work to do." He paused. "This is no holiday. Dragon Knights, even renegade Knights don't get to go on holidays."

Kosagi chuckled, "Try telling that to Atori."

"I'm glad of the kids to babysit him." Tobi paused, "That's `one` job I am taking a break from, Atori minding."

Kosagi laughed again.

"I've got to get this connection established."

Kosagi frowned; she had no idea what the runty Knight was doing. He was not only monitoring the situation for the researchers, Something that both Kosagi and Karasu assisted in. But was also trying to re-establish a connection with Lacryma.

This was very worrying. Karasu trusted Tobis judgement, Kosagi was not so sure.

"Risky." Said Kosagi. "The Monks wont like you piggybacking illegally onto Lacryma." Kosagi didn't like this at all, stringing this Reality to Lacryma would put everything in jeopardy.

"No. They probably wont." Tobi shook his head. "But in the event of a full scale Shangrila attack on this Reality, Locking this world onto Lacryma and the Reizu Simulator is," he paused, squeezing his can with a plinking of metal, "the only way I know of saving it." Tobi perused his screen again. "I rather suspect they won't mind me doing it if it's to save a Reality from Noein." He rubbed his face; "we will need all the help we can get."

"Do you think the Reizu Simulator can act as an Observer for other Realities?" Kosagi had answered.

"I'm pretty sure it can." Tobi nodded. Eyes still on screen.

Kosagi sat down. "You're a sadist, Tobi."

"In what way?"

"Connecting this Reality to Lacryma will ensure Lacryma as its future...And our survival."

Tobi lay back, computer forgotten. He shut his eyes, then opened them. "Look at me, Kosagi."

"You're here and you're real, Tobi." She said quietly.

"I don't know if there is a past me in this world...I suspect we all come from different pasts."

Kosagi nodded. "Attached as he is to Haruka, Karasu isn't sure that this is `his` past."

Tobi put his hands under his head. "Memory isn't distinct."

"There won't be a past you...Just a potential you." Kosagi told him. "Anymore than Yu is not Karasu. You're Tobi, a quantumised human."

"Yes, that's me. Lacryma is not the only society to discover Time Travel...But as far as I know, it's the only place that has actively quantumised humans in order to make the jumps."

"Yes."

"So in order to survive, I must put the past me in a position to be quantumised.... This means getting him to Lacryma."

Kosagi gave a little laugh. "But you can't `make` him. None of us were made to enter the Quantumisation chambers."

Tobi snorted, "when you are a street kid, you'll do anything to survive."

Kosagi was silent, then she said. "Like wreck this world to make Lacryma?"

"No." Tobi was adamant, "We won't wreck this world, nor will anyone else, messy interfering madmen they may be. There's one person who can bring this world to Lacryma, and that's Noein."

Kosagi burst out laughing, "that's brilliant! The one future he doesn't want us to have!"

"Noein doesn't want us to have `any` future."

Kosagi was still laughing, "that's great! In trying to fulfil his own twisted ambitions, Noein will create a situation in which we all become Dragon Knights."

"Destiny is funny." Tobi told her, and took a well earned catnap.

* * *

When he woke Kosagi was sat in the corner, evidently napping herself. She opened her blue eyes and gave a silent yawn. "I've been thinking."

"Ah?" He replied.

"Can you jump us back to Lacryma?"

"Have you a death wish?"

"No, an idea to save them."

Tobi shook his head sternly. "You do realise what would happen to us if we `could` get back to Lacryma? "

Kosagi gave a wry look. "Slow, painful death and a good scolding?"

"Karasu told me what they did to him."

"Oho! Well I know!" She paused; "it was I who gave him a good scolding."

Tobi shook his head. "Well did I guess. Poor Karasu..."

Kosagi frowned; "I'm trying to make it up to him."

Tobi decided his miserable skin was not worth commenting on that. "Anyhow we cant.... Mercifully. " Tobi went back to his laptop. "I haven't the equipment to construct a transporter.... Where would we get the energy from anyway? You know how much it takes to make a jump. We are running on short reizu rations as it is."

Kosagi looked sad. "I haven't had any reizu since I disconnected my pipeline."

"I've had none in two weeks." Tobi told her. "Its lucky I'm good at retaining it. I'd have died days ago if I hadn't."

"Then what was that jiggery pokey you were up to in that shrine? Praying and meditation?"

"I was drawing Reizu...to heal up Karasu." Tobi told her with a frown. "There's only so much reizu I can draw from a Convergence point."

"If we could get Haruka to Lacryma." Kosagi tried a different tack.

Tobi went stock still, he gave Kosagi a long look. Finally he said. "I'm sure Ms Kaminogi would evict us all if we got her daughter killed." He shook his head; "I for one don't want to sleep rough ever again."

"Nor me. But I wasn't thinking of harming Haruka."

"You weren't?" He gave a nasty laugh. "Haruka knows full well what is in store for her in Lacryma."

Kosagi shook her head, "Lady Amanmikus not in charge of the Joain project any more."

"No."

Kosagi had told them all of Amanmikus fate some days before.

* * *

"The Rulers didn't execute Amamiku...And they could have. She may still be of use to them. " Kosagi had told them

"That's a relief. " Karasu nodded "I was worried about Ai. "

"Yup, we are doing our duty as Dragon Knights...protecting the Dragon Torc, and letting her do her work" Tobi smirked.

"Which is of Observer...And never mind your funky quantum computer. " Haruka had added. "Don't you guy's worry about the Rulers...I'll deal with them. "

* * *

"If the Dragon Torc is the Observer...What would happen if we got her to Lacryma and she started observing things more to her likes?" Kosagi said slowly.

"An interesting thought." Tobi mused. "But I think we should not try that Reality.... Just yet."

* * *

I haven't made a book recommendation in a while,

`Lumen` by Camille Flammarion 1892

Quaerens. -You have promised, O Lumen, to relate to me the wonderful experiences - wonderful beyond all others, that befell you after you had breathed your last sigh, and to explain to me how, by a natural, although singular law, you saw the past re-enact itself in the present, and penetrated a mystery which until now had remained wrapt in impenetrable obscurity.

It's about Relativity and reincarnation. A fascinating book, I often wonder what its original audience made of it.


	8. Bird Bath

THE MADHOUSE By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for Betaing.

Part Eight; Bird Bath.

"Doesn't your friend `ever` bathe?" Asuka asked her daughter one afternoon.

"Which one?" Haruka wasn't sure what her mother meant by that, all her friends were clean.

"The one with the shaggy white hair. What's-his-name, who sits on the roof. " She said the last with no real dismay.

"Karasu."

"Yes, him. He looks and smells as if he lives in a cave!"

Oddly enough, Haruka had never questioned Karasus ungroomed and rather stinky state. All the Dragon Knights she had gotten close enough to smell had a rather distinct odour, unwashed bodies, the plasticy taint of layze, chemicals, fungi, reizu and general dirt.

The smell of Lacryma.

Tobi and Atori were now clean as whistles. They had scrubbed the Lacryma stink off at Miss Yukies apartment, before they even arrived at the Kaminogis. Those two wanted nothing more to do with the Dimension of Tears.

Kosagi, though in many ways a roof sitting, black habit wearing conservative, had been known to take a dip. Mostly in Asukas expensive smellies.

But Karasu, he was still the same as ever. Karasu didn't change at all.

Haruka idly wondered how her mother had found Karasu, who tended to stay out of her way.

Nor what she thought of him. Her mother took a lot for granted. Even Dragon Knights, whom she knew by now, were something to do with Quantum Physics.

And so, presumably Dr Mayuzumis problem.

"He smells like a sewer, I'm ashamed of you associating with such a dirtball...And as for letting him in the house." Disgust was in every word.

"He doesn't come in the house much, mum," Haruka explained, "Karasu mostly sits upon the roof."

"And what are the neighbours saying about that? `Why have you got a man in a black cape sat upon your roof? ` They say."

Haruka mulled this over.

"This used to be such a respectable household. Your grandmother would never let anyone sit on the ridgeline."

"No, I think not. Karasu likes it up there. He gets a better view." Haruka was not sure just why her Hero had a liking for Roofs...possibly it was because he could fly.

"Why can't he be like Tobi and Atori?" Asuka said sternly. "Even Kosagi is better than he is. (Even when she used up my best bubble bath)"

Haruka shook her head; she wasn't sure what to say.

"And how did you come to know such troublemakers anyhow?"

"I don't know, they just occurred." Haruka said evenly.

"Its `something` to do with your father, isn't it?" Asuka accused.

"I'm not at all sure."

"Miss Uchida and her chain-smoking friend keep on sniffing round. This is `defiantly` something of your fathers isn't it?" Suspicion was in ever word.

Haruka said "she's a great admirer of him."

"I bet! He always has an eye for the ladies! No, this is going too far. He should not get you involved in his projects."

"I don't think..." Haruka was defeated.

"Time Travel indeed!"

"I don't get involved in `that`." Haruka said.

"Your friends think you do."

"My Friends have some very strange notions at times." Haruka shook her head. "No, I don't get involved in anything extreme like Time Travel."

Asuka said nothing.

"And don't be so hard on the Dragon Knights. " Haruka added. "They are here to protect this Reality from hostile ones."

"I don't care. He's evicted until he takes a bath. Preferably in disinfectant!"

Haruka knew an ultimatum when she heard one. She went outside.

"Karasu!" She called.

That individual slid down the tiles and landed neatly in front of her. Karasu `was` filthy. Ingrained dirt splotching his tattooed arms, hair grey with matted dirt. How had Haruka not seen (or smelt) this before?

But you had to take Karasu as he came.

Same as Yu.

"What is it?" He asked, not liking the look on Harukas face. Karasu seemed to be getting into trouble a lot lately.

"Mum says you are a dirty bird. You're banned from the house until you have a bath."

Karasu shook his head. "I had a bath two weeks ago in the Reizu Monastery."

Haruka grunted in dissatisfaction. "Yes, Kosagi told me about that...In cold water."

"I smell just fine!"

"You smell like Lacryma!" Haruka told him.

"You stink!" Asuka added. Following her daughter out of the house. "I don't know who you are or why you are constantly sat on `my` roof, but you need a bath."

"I'm protecting Haruka from her enemies."

Asuka grunted "well, I hope they hate your stink as much as I do."

"You could do a much better job if you smelt sweet enough to let me near you." Added Haruka, unhappy that Karasu had got her mother so riled.

"Humph!" Grunted Karasu, and vanished.

Asuka turned to her daughter. "I really `don't` like your friends."

Yu stepped around the corner. He had evidently heard all this conversation. "Karasus not bad." He said defensively.

Asuka glowered at Yu. "You're sticking up for him?"

"Yes." Yu told her. "Karasus another version of me, a future one."

Asuka mulled this one over. She really must think of a witty and snide retort.

A flash of pink caught her eye in the tree. Kosagi was in her usual roost. "Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sick of your fellow troublemaker's stink." Asuka told the Knight, vaguely ill at ease at having to crane up to see Kosagi.

Kosagi teleported down. "I'll have to do something about that." She said with a certain note of nasty pleasure in her voice.

She was interrupted by Miho and Atori coming though the gate after one of their endless rambles. Haruka did not see much of Atori anymore. Probably for the best. He only got under Tobis feet when around.

Atori stopped, an apprehensive look on his face. He and Kosagi didn't get on, and the female Knight was evidently up to no good.

"What is it?" Asked Miho concerned at her friend's nerves.

Haruka shook her head. "Karasus upset my mother. That's all."

Kosagi was making the most of the situation. "Lets get out the hose and give him a good soaking." She told them, one eye on Karasu, who was now back on the roof, his back to them.

Asuka looked up at Karasu. "Wont that make him angry?" She asked.

"We don't want him mad at us." Advised Atori.

"I'll get mad at you if you upset Karasu. "Yu said adamantly.

Haruka sniffed. "Don't dare you take his side, Yu."

Asuka gave Yu a wry look, "I hope in the future you don't get as dirty as Karasu." She told him.

Yu shook his head. "I don't intend to. But Karasu comes from a place in which there's lots of dirt and very little soap."

Asuka looked at Kosagi, who nodded slightly. "But the rest of you Knights bathe now, don't you? Tobi and Atori are always in the bath."

"Its bath night today." Said Atori helpfully.

"Not until Karasus used it." Haruka told him.

I haven't recommended a book in some time...

The Worm Ouroboros by E R Eddison

Surely one of the greatest of early Fantasy.

Its told in a faux Jacobean language, No one has thought that way in four hundred years...If they did back then. But the rich language is well suited to the subject matter, with its larger than life heroes, and their sumptuous surroundings. Tolkein read it, and loathed it in his usual affectionate disapproving manner. (He treated Bill Shakespeare in the same way) But then he of all people had a much more authentic feel for what old worlde language was really like.

Also he hated the names (some are good...and some are off-putting) and the clumsy beginning. (You may skip the first four pages in perfect safety.)

There is a Time Travel theme...but I won't spoil it for you. (Think of the title, the worm Ouroboros)

I warn you, it is tough meat to chew, but very rewarding.

This book is available Online at Sacred Texts (I think)


	9. The Fight

THE MADHOUSE By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for Betaing.

Part Nine ; The Fight.

I'm sorry I have not continued with this story for some time. My writing efforts have been concentrating on College work; that and articles. My first article was published last month. in Bushcraft Magazine.

"Oh no!" Growled Asuka. "I'm not letting him in my bath! He will leave it in an awful state!"

"Let's chuck him in the sea!" Suggested Kosagi.

And she teleported off.

There was a surprised and enraged yelp from Karasu, cut off abruptly as Kosagi dragged him off to parts unknown.

Yu shook his head in sadness.

Atori herded Miho to the doubtful safety of his room.

"Do you think she..." Asuka asked her daughter speculatively.

Haruka shrugged. She rather suspected Kosagi had been as bad as her word.

There was a clatter as someone charged down the stairs and out the door.

It was Tobi. He looked about him, then turned to stare up at the unoccupied roof.

Frowning he stretched out his arm, calling up his sensory array.

Dismissing it with a shake of his fist, Tobi turned to Haruka. "Seems she's gone and done it."

"Done what?" Asked Asuka.

"Tried to drown Karasu."

Haruka burst out laughing.

"What do we do about that?" Asuka asked the little computer expert.

Karasu rematerialised, seawater spraying everywhere. He fell to his knees, wheezing.

Kosagi followed, dripping, her pink hair slicked down.

Tobi teleported off, then a second later was back with a towel, Karasu pushed him roughly away. He rounded on his archrival.

Haruka grabbed the back of his habit, hands slipping on the wet layze. "Oh no you don't!"

"She tried to drown me!"

Yu stepped forwards. "There is no need to fight with girls."

Karasu told Yu what this particular girl had done to him, and what this particular girl was planning to do to him, in graphic terms.

Yu shrank back, horrified at Kosagis plots.

Kosagi grinned.

"I think you had better get in the bath," Asuka advised.

"I'll wash your back if you like." Offered a still grinning Kosagi.

Karasu punched her one.

Kosagi hit back. Everyone stepped aside as the pair of them tussled. Haruka rolled her eyes and sighed. Yu looked bemused. Asuka concerned.

"Stop it" Asuka shouted and was roundly ignored.

"I'm sick of your squabbles!" Haruka told the fighting duo.

And she activated the Dragon Torc.

Karasu vanished in a blaze of white light.

"What have you done?" Said Asuka. "You disintegrated him!"

There was a wail from Atori from somewhere upstairs.

"Karasu!" shouted Tobi, also from somewhere upstairs.

Haruka shook herself, dismissing the Torc. "You told Karasu he needed a bath, Mum, So I Chucked him in."

"Amazing." Uchidas eyes were wide. "You altered Reality?"

Haruka smiled, "just a little."

Tobi appeared at the bedroom window, rather ineffectually wearing a big lime green towel which clashed violently with his dripping unbraided hair. "That wasn't funny, Haruka!" he snarled.

"Like what?" that individual asked him.

"Dumping Karasu on us!"

Asuka smiled at the enraged Quantum Computer Expert. "We did say it was Karasus bath night, didn't we?" she looked to Kosagi for confirmation.

"Yes. But not until me and Atori have finished with it. Atoris had the fright of his life. Karasu landing on top of him while I was washing his hair."

Everything deteriorated from then on.


	10. Bits of Karasu

THE MADHOUSE By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for Betaing.

Part Ten; Bit of Karasu

Kosagi was sat under the tree. She was meditating, best not think about the future.

Haruka stepped around the trunk. "Ah, Kosagi, I thought you would be here." She paused. "I wanted a word with you, about Karasu."

Kosagi stiffened. "I haven't pestered him, honest. You would know by the sounds of fighting if I had."

"I wasn't saying that." Haruka sat down next to her pink haired rival.

"I'd like to go out with him, but he's only interested in his Haruka...And now you." Kosagi was sad.

"Don't get mad at me. I didn't choose Karasu." Haruka shook her head. "He's saved me lots of times, even at the cost of everything." Haruka was silent, "But now it seems I'm responsible for all of you, and I'm now powerful enough to save Karasu...If only for a little while."

"Is that all?" Kosagi wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, certain things, I think I'd like to wait a few years for."

Kosagi sniffed disdainfully.

"But you see, Karasu hasn't `got` years."

"Don't rub it in." Kosagi still hadn't told the others about the storage battery Kuina had given her. She wasn't sure how to bring the subject up. Her comrades seemed to be stabilizing well, eating junk food and the odd dose of Reizu from the convergence point. She had no idea how long they could keep up this precarious existence, but was well aware that the destabilisation of the area was worsening. This would kill them; Reizu or no reizu.

So Kosagi helped Tobi and Karasu with their monitoring of the situation. Uchida and Kooriyama popped by from time to time, to bring new data and computer bits for Tobi,

"I was wondering if you would try to make him happy." Harukas eyes were gleaming. "I'll have a quiet word with Karasu." She gave a giggle. "He's big enough to share."

Kosagi shook her head. "He's never got over the death of his Haruka."

Haruka nodded, she remembered the mysterious phone call she had received one night, a voice very like her own, telling her to make Yu happy. "I think Haruka would want him to be happy. I look after him, as I look after all you rebels, I can't make him happy in that area...But you can."

Kosagi gave a surly laugh, "I may be a Dragon, but under this skin, I'm all woman."

"I had no doubt."


	11. The Surly Crow

THE MADHOUSE By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to Ben for Betaing.

Part Eleven; The Surly Crow.

Next, Haruka went to find Karasu.

Her angsty hero was mooching around in the woods, a few hundred yards uphill from the house. Karasu generally stuck close to Haruka. Tobi had said `I see he's holding down the house again` when Karasu was perched upon the roof.

Being able to fly certainly altered your outlook on life.

But now Kosagi had joined the household, Karasu was more aloof. (Also, possibly because he was aware the Dragon Torc was becoming more active. None of the Dragon Knights liked that idea, even if they were friendly to her, Haruka noted.) He said he was checking out areas of instability. Uchida had confirmed this; also that destabilisation was indeed increasing.

But Haruka knew that was not the whole story.

"Karasu!" She called.

Karasu turned around. "It's you," he said, rather harshly.

"I was looking for you." Haruka pretended she had not heard his tone. "To speak with you in private. " She looked about. "Did the others take Atori up here?"

"I think they went to the beach today." Karasu shook his matted head, "Boy, is Atori thriving!"

Haruka gave a disapproving nod, "I hope you all are. Don't go jealous on me because there's others competing for my affection." She told him, "I wanted to say something about Kosagi."

Karasu sniffed disdainfully "she's mooning around after me like a lovesick teen."

"Oh, Karasu..."

"She says she wants to watch me disappear." He shook his head sadly, "I feel very stable at the minute, thank you. It's just an excuse to stalk me."

"I think I said the same about you once."

Karasu ignored that one. "You do realise she's found a way into your mothers coupboard? The one with the lewd prints in?"

"Tobi told me."

"Tobi. He ought to be reading your mothers puerile manga." Karasu gave his haughty look again, "Atoris in seventh heaven. When he's not charging around after your gang, he's loafing round reading small kids comics." Karasu paused "and eating sweets."

Haruka looked sad. "Perhaps your poor relationship with Atori stems from your attitude problems."

Karasu scuffled his feet. "Atoris always been barking mad."

"Atori can't help being mad." Haruka told him, "its you who are in the wrong by teasing him." She paused. "At least he's managed to achieve stability...And is happy." She shook her head, "Tobi said Atoris always had a horrible life. Perhaps now he can know a bit of happiness."

"I am happy with you." Karasu told her, he gave her an impulsive hug.

Haruka giggled. "Yes, I love you too, but I love Yu as well, I'm getting very fond of your fellow Knights, I can love you all." She pushed her head affectionately into Karasus black clad flank, "I'd like you to have a relationship with Kosagi...Its not like she's got much longer to live than you have."

Karasu was silent to that.

"Please, for me?"

"Ok, ok, I'll make my peace with Kosagi and see what she wants." He grumped. "But I expect all she wants is one piece of me."

"She can have it, then." Haruka told him. "You're always my hero, Karasu."

Karasu has nothing to say to that.


End file.
